


Metamorphosis

by coldcutcalamity



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't read it on a bad day, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcutcalamity/pseuds/coldcutcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because what's life without regrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

“Where are we going, Papa?”

As Levi strode down the hallways looking for that one familiar corridor, he held a firm grip on his daughter’s hand in fear that she might bolt, given the natural curiosities of a 4 year old. Today was an important day for someone who had for long been an important fixture in his life. Hence it was unbecoming for him if he did not send some words of appreciation himself.

It marked the day in which a revolutionary scientific breakthrough was made. With careful experiments and enduring research, the nation’s medical sector had managed to find a cure for the ‘titan epidemic’ that had plagued their country for many decades. With lead researcher Hanji Zoe spearheading the project, the medical team has finally figured out the mechanisms behind ‘titan-shifting’. This groundbreaking discovery would prove beneficial for those who had long been victims of the cruel human experimentations done by an underground cult.

Through incessant trial and error, Hanji had managed to create a precise dosage of organic and chemical compounds to come up with an antidote that could reverse the effects of those who had been forced into being titan-shifters. She had named the antidote Metamorphosis. Levi thought that the name was clever. The word itself carried a poignant meaning. It gave those who were affected, a chance at new life. To start afresh and leave behind the horrors that had afflicted their minds while incapacitated. It gave the victims hope, something that was thought to be extinct before.

Carrying his young daughter in his arms, he stepped into the research lab, wanting to catch the researcher alone before she was swarmed by the press and her adoring fans. The lab was empty, except for the fervent tapping of the keyboard, indicating that someone was sneaking in some valuable minutes of research before the press conference. It was such a ‘Hanji’ thing to do and it amused him.

“Some things don’t change do they?”

At hearing this, Hanji tore her gaze away from the computer and turned around to greet the presence of her past and his young daughter.

“Hey there Ackerman,” she greeted him. “Oh! And who is this little munchkin?”

She came over to him and took the young girl from his arms. Surprisingly, his daughter did not protest and rested her cheek on the crook of Hanji’s neck.

“I think she likes me!” Hanji squealed excitedly, as if she had just discovered something groundbreaking from one of her experiments.

“I guess she does.”

She grinned at him and despite his efforts to remain unaffected, something stirred deep within and it reminded him of what once was.

Levi and Hanji had grown up from the same neighborhood back when they were children. It was only when they were in their late teens had they started dating. From what he could remember back from those days, they had never been apart. She had always been around, the anchor to his erratic life. But it all changed when the titan epidemic took a turn for the worse and both found a new purpose that was worth fighting for.

Hanji had wanted to pursue medicine as it would provide her with the resources that could aid in the search for an antidote. Levi on the other hand, thought that his skills would be best utilized if he were to sign up for a military career. Given the diverging interests, they eventually grew apart. Deep down, they both knew that when it came down to it, none would be willing to compromise their careers which had given them a newfound sense of duty and fulfilment. They were at the top of their game.

The thought of settling down and starting a family was not in the cards, especially for Hanji. Levi was not averse to the idea, thinking that the possibility of having his own children in the future did seem agreeable. But he was not going to hold her to it. He understood that her work gave her life, as much as she loved him. And seeing that he loved her just as fiercely, it seemed best that she remained happy.

So he let her go.

Eventually, he had met a nice girl while in the military. Unlike Hanji, Petra was willing to let go of her combat days the moment Levi got down on one knee and proposed. She deemed that it would not suit the circumstances if they were to start a family while both were serving in the military. Five years down the road, they were blessed with two children and with Petra still very much the sweet girl that he first knew.

Levi might love someone else now, but memories will always linger. And thankfully, it remained that way. Just memories.

“So, what brings me the honour of having the Commander visiting my secret lair?”

“I just thought that I’d congratulate you upon the success of your research,” Levi offered. “You will change many lives with this breakthrough, and for the better.”

“Gee, thanks.” Hanji grinned sheepishly at him, appreciative of his words.

“Somehow I’m not surprised that you were the one to achieve this,” Levi added in a serious tone. “Your ideas have always been advanced for its time. It is great that it has finally come to fruition.”

“I guess you still know me best.”

Her voice became soft, the words conjuring up memories from their past that she should not have opened. Not wanting to make the situation awkward for them, she quickly cleared her throat and changed the subject.

“So, what’s her name?”

Hanji looked at the girl in her arms and gave her chubby cheek a light pinch.

“Raizel.”

“A rose?”

She gave him a careful look, partially curious as to his decision of naming his daughter after a flower that carried a long forgotten meaning between them.

“I think it is a beautiful name.”

Hanji gave a light-hearted laugh, diffusing the unnecessary tension in her mind.

“It sure is. And she is a beautiful girl.”

She ran a hand through the girl’s strawberry blonde locks before giving her a light tap on the nose with a finger. She was rewarded with a giggle from the child.

Noticing that it was almost time for the press conference, she gently handed the young girl back to her father and straightened the front of her lab coat.

“Levi, I want to thank you for coming down here. It is a great honour.”

“Skip the formalities,” He brushed her off. “I’m just paying a visit to an old… friend.”

They both smiled. Levi was heading towards the exit before he stopped to fix his gaze back at the woman.

“You know, although daffodils seem pretty nice nowadays… Roses will always be special.”

And with that he turned and walked out of the lab right before he could see the researcher sink back down onto her chair, holding back the silent regret that she never knew still existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope your day was better than mine.


End file.
